A light emitting diode (the abbreviation thereof is LED) has many advantages, such as high brightness, a small size, a light weight, durability, low power consumption, and a long useful life. Therefore, light emitting diodes are widely used in many kinds of display products. The light emitting principle of the light emitting diode is described as follows. A voltage can be applied to a diode to drive the combination of an electron and a hole in the diode. The energy generated by the combination may be released in the form of light. In addition, the wavelength and strength of a light (color) may be adjusted by adding phosphors to the structure of the light emitting diode.
Following the invention of white light emitting diodes, light emitting diodes have been applied to the illumination field. Compared with the incandescent light bulb and the daylight lamp, which are widely used for illumination, the white light emitting diode has advantages, such as having a low heating value, lower power consumption, a longer useful life, a higher reaction rate, and a smaller size, etc. Therefore, the light emitting diode was a major development in the illumination industry.
However, conventional illumination systems made with light-emitting diode light-source modules are usually integrally formed. Thus, it is not easy to install or uninstall the illumination systems, and difficulty for maintaining the illumination systems is increased. Also, for the conventional illumination system, the power, light source, and heat source are usually integrated, instead of being separated, thus, weakening heat dissipation. Therefore, malfunction rate of the illumination system may increase because of heat stack. As a result, a novel and improved illumination system is needed.